Winter
by Tacpebs
Summary: DiNozzo nearly throws away the whole operation with his cold. Wait, what's wrong with DiNozzo? It's not just a cold?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Just a little sick Tony I'd been working on. Father/son. Tony/Gibbs. No ships or slash.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Well I did come up with P.O. Daniels, but... **

**Summary: You ever have a cold that was just a cold? Yeah?Neither has DiNozzo.**

**Warnings: Mild use of language, if at all. Slight mention of nudity. **

**I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Winter, usually Tony's favorite season, however, as of late, he hated it with a passion.

"Achoo!"

"You getting sick on me DiNozzo?"

"No Boss. Just had a slight tickle."

"Well that 'slight tickle' is gonna screw up this op if you don't get it under control."

"Sorry Boss, I'll try not to let it happen again."

Tony was supposed to be posing as a garbage man along with McGee. Gibbs and Ziva were parked nearby waiting for Petty Officer Daniels to show up. There was talk of a drug deal going down and the drugs had already claimed the lives of two other petty officers. Gibbs was bringing this to a stop, now.

"I see him Boss. He's headed this way."

"Alright McGee, you two keep your eyes on him and move in when I give the signal."

"Gotcha Boss."

McGee emptied the third trashcan into the truck they had borrowed from the city of Alexandria, in Virginia.

"Achoo! Oh man you gotta hate this weather and this job."

"The hell are you doing DiNozzo?"

At that moment, Petty Officer Daniels looked over at them and nodded. DiNozzo nodded back and picked up another trashcan. Daniels kept walking by and turned his head as if searching for something. Having made as he had found it, he walked off in the direction towards an abandoned building. Team Gibbs assumed that was where they were going to find the deal going down.

"Sorry Boss, thought I'd keep up appearances."

Tony shivered and put the trashcan down. McGee looked over at him, but didn't say anything as they continued to watch Daniels walk towards the building and then enter it.

"Head that way and see if you can find anything without getting caught."

"Gotcha Boss."

Both McGee and Tony replied. The two of them headed off to where they watched Petty Officer Daniels enter and checked to make sure no one else had been following before opening the door slowly. Guns at the ready, they checked the open areas before moving further into the building. Tony motioned that he was going to go along the left hallway and that McGee should go right.

"Be careful."

"You too Tony."

The two of them split up and headed off down their halls. Tony took a couple steps forward before he was able to see Daniels and that he wasn't alone.

"McGee, I got a visual on Daniels and some other guy. You might want to start heading back towards the way I went."

"Copy Tony."

"DiNozzo, wait until McGee gets there."

Tony had been busy relaying to McGee, he didn't notice things had started to go south.

"Where's the rest of my money?! We had a deal!" Petty Officer Daniels yelled.

"I wanted to make sure the stuff was good before I just handed over the money." The unknown guy responded.

Tony turned his attention back to what was in front of him. Daniels had a gun out and aimed at the guy. Tony watched as the other guy went for what they both assumed was a gun and saw Daniels fire his weapon first.

"Shit. Sorry Boss, but I'm going in."

"No DiNozzo! You wa–"

"Federal agent! Drop your weapon!"

Tony moved into the room, gun at the ready and pointed at Daniels. Daniels freaked and shot at DiNozzo. DiNozzo quickly moved back out of the room and out of the line of fire. When he heard footsteps, he turned back into the room to see that Daniels was making a run for it. He quickly took chase and headed after him.

"Stop Daniels! I saw everything!"

Daniels didn't stop, but he turned back to take another couple of shots at Tony. Tony quickly dodged those as well and soon found himself out of the building, still pursuing Daniels.

"Boss! We're out of the building headed down Duke street! Daniels stop! Just give yourself up!"

Tony was once again awarded with gunshots fired at him.

"We're on the way. McGee, catch up when you can."

"Just exited the building Boss. I can see them from here."

Tony was pretty sure that Daniels was out of bullets and his suspicion was correct when Daniels aimed to shoot, but only got clicks for his troubles. He threw the gun at Tony and turned to run faster. Tony had had enough and sped up aiming to tackle Daniels down.

"I… said… stop!"

With that, Tony lunged at the petty officer and grabbed him by his legs effectively tripping him.

"Get off me!"

Daniels tried to kick Tony off, but with no effect. Tony quickly got the situation under control and got Daniels handcuffed and on his way towards the car as Gibbs and Ziva pulled up.

"You can read him… his rights…Ziva"

Tony handed Daniels over to her and moved off to the side to cough his lungs up.

"DiNozzo, you alright?"

"Sure Boss… never… better."

Tony got the coughing under control and went back the way they had run in order to bag the gun and search for the bullets that had been shot at him. McGee came up to him and asked if he was ok. Seeing as Tony looked pale, he wanted to make sure. Once the adrenaline had settled from the chase, Tony realized how cold he was and started to shiver again.

"Let's wrap this up people. DiNozzo, you and McGee wait here for Ducky and catch a ride back with him and Palmer. Once you get back, I need your reports on my desk so we can call it a night. I'll call the trash company and let them know they can pick up their truck."

"Got it Boss."

Both McGee and Tony replied before turning back to what they were doing.

"Achoo!"

"You sure you aren't coming down with something Tony?"

"Listen McWorrywart, as soon as we can get this stuff back to Abby, after we show Ducky where to find the body so he can pick it up, we can start on our reports and go home. We have the weekend off and I intend to make the most of it."

"Just checking on you, sheesh."

"Don't bother. I'm fine."

As Tony bent down and collected shell casings, he felt the familiar tickle in his chest and forced it to go away. He knew standing and breathing in the cold air was doing nothing good for his lungs. Add that and the running he did earlier, it was no wonder his lungs wanted to be on the outside, but he wouldn't let them.

"All done here, I'm headed back to the building. Better hurry up or Ducky may leave you."

Tony looked over as McGee started walking away towards the building. He couldn't help the next tickle and coughed rather roughly. Rubbing his chest after, he stood and followed the direction McGee had gone in.

"Hey Ducky, mind if we tag along?"

"Why certainly Timothy. I take it Jethro left you two here and took the suspect."

"Yep."

"Hey… Duck."

Tony managed before turning to the side and trying to cover another cough.

"Dear boy, that doesn't sound too good at all."

"I'm fine Ducky. Thanks."

Ducky frowned, but turned his attention to his assistant.

"Come along Mr. Palmer. Let's get this fellow wrapped up and back towards autopsy so that the rest of us can get warm."

"Right Dr. Mallard."

Palmer brought over the wrap to place the body in and the two of them got the body on the gurney and into the truck. Tony and McGee climbed in back with all their evidence and they all headed back to the naval yard.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this far. If you'd like, let me know what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I seriously hadn't realized how long these chapters were when I wrote them. I can only hope you're still reading! Don't want to hold you up. Here's the next chapter! Disclaimer, summary, and warnings can be found on the first chapter. **

* * *

"You finished with your report?"

Tony was startled back to the present and saw that Gibbs was standing in front of him asking something, but he wasn't too sure what.

"I'm sorry Boss, what was that?"

Gibbs frowned when he looked at Tony, really looked at him. His voice was raw sounding, he was pale for the most part, but there were signs of fever in his eyes and in his face.

"I asked if you've finished your report."

Tony blinked slowly at him and then turned his attention to his computer. Thankfully he had finished his report. He just needed to print it out.

"Err yes Boss. Just gotta print it out. Excuse me."

Tony quickly hit print and walked over to pick up the papers before signing off on them and putting them in a folder before handing the whole thing to Gibbs.

"Fine, get out of here. I better not see you in here till Monday."

Tony nodded and went back over to his desk to collect his things.

"You guys have a good weekend. I'm off!"

Tony said before giving a slight wave and then headed over to the elevator and his weekend. Gibbs watched as his Senior Field Agent walked away and frowned. He'd be making sure to stop by after work to check on him.

"Bye Boss."

Gibbs nodded to Ziva and McGee as they finally made their way towards the elevator and their weekend. He looked around his office space and sighed. Quickly getting to his feet, he went up to let the director know about the case and signed off on the reports before he made his way towards his vehicle. It only took him ten minutes to get to DiNozzo's apartment building. He quickly parked in the visitor's parking and made his way up to his agent's apartment. Knocking swiftly, he waited ten seconds before he knocked again. Frowning slightly, he pressed his ear up against the door and waited to see if he heard anything. He took out his emergency key and unlocked the door before turning the knob and going inside.

"DiNozzo?"

He waited a breath as he walked in and closed the door behind him and looked around. He locked the door and turned to see Tony's keys, wallet, and change in their usual spot.

"Hey DiNozzo."

Once again he was answered by silence and didn't like it. Moving further into the place, he noted the bathroom light was on underneath the closed door. Knocking softly, he called out once more to Tony. When still he didn't get a response, he knew something was wrong. Turning the doorknob, he was greeted with a cloud of steam and the limp form of his agent in the bathtub.

"Tony!"

Gibbs quickly knelt down by DiNozzo and turned off the water running over him. He then attempted to wake him up. He frowned at the heat pouring off his agent and turned his attention to a wash cloth  
he found within arm's reach. He quickly grabbed it and rinsed it under the cold water of the bathtub and wrung it out before applying it to Tony's forehead.

"Come on DiNozzo. Wake up."

He wasn't sure how long Tony had been out, or what his temperature was, but he quickly got his cellphone out and called Ducky asking him to stop by Tony's place. It was about twenty minutes later when there was a knock on the front door and Gibbs left Tony long enough to go let Ducky in.

"Where is he Jethro?"

"I left him as I found him in the bathroom. I've been trying to cool him down with a washcloth…"

"Let me have a look shall we?"

Ducky tried getting Tony to wake up, but he couldn't seem to get him to. This bothered both of them, but he couldn't helping thinking that Tony was just resting.

"We need to get his temperature down."

Ducky removed the themometer he'd just placed into Tony's ear in order to see how high Tony's fever was. With his flushed cheeks and rapid breathing, it was hard not to know that Tony had a fever.

"Let's get him out of this tub and into something warm and dry."

Ducky left Gibbs to get Tony out of the tub while he went to find something for Tony to change into as well as to turn down his bed spread. Once the duo had Tony nice and warm in his bed, Ducky listened to Tony's chest and went to see what Tony had for medicine in his cabinet. Ducky started off giving Tony two Advils and went to fill a prescription for the build up he could hear in Tony's lungs.

"I shant be but a moment Jethro."

Gibbs walked Ducky out and figured he'd wait for the Scottsman to return in the livingroom. He heard moaning coming from the bedroom. He figured Tony was finally waking up.

"DiNozzo? You with me?"

Gibbs called as he got up from the couch and made his way to Tony's room. He frowned at what he saw. Within the time Ducky left to get the prescription and Gibbs had sat down in Tony's livingroom, he'd been sick. Therefore not giving the Advil time enough to make it into his system.

"Come on DiNozzo. I gotta get you cleaned up."

Tony moaned again and unconciously turned his head to be sick again. Gibbs managed to step back away from the mess, but he'd still have to clean Tony up. He removed Tony's shirt and threw it into the pile of yuck and then proceeded to lift Tony into a sitting position and managed to get him into the bathroom before he was sick again.

"When did you take time to eat?"

Tony just groaned again and fell against the tub. Gibbs pulled out his cell and dialed Ducky.

"Dr. Mallard speaking."

"Ducky! Gonna need you to find something to help DiNozzo with his nausea."

Ducky could hear Tony being sick through the phone.

"This is the fourth time he's done this, that I know about. Should I be worried."

"Only that he'll dehyrate himself."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Good luck Jethro."

The two hung up and Ducky sent up a silent prayer that Tony would be alright.

"Alright DiNozzo. Need you to stop that and drink a little of this."

Gibbs was sitting Tony up and attempting to give him some water to drink. Tony's eyes were glazed over, but he recognized Gibbs' voice. He wasn't too sure what was going on, but he knew Gibbs was asking him to do something.

"B-boss?"

"DiNozzo? You with me?"

"With... with you. 'at's going 'n?"

"You lied to me DiNozzo. We'll get to that later. Here, drink this."

Tony blinked a few times and reached for whatever Gibbs was trying to give him to drink, but either Gibbs was playing games with him or he couldn't focus enough to get the cup.

"Here, I've got it."

Gibbs held the cup to Tony's lips waiting for him to open them a little. When Tony registered what was happening, he opened his mouth just a little and Gibbs allowed a sip before pulling the cup away. Tony whimpered, which gave Gibbs the go ahead to give him some more.

"Small sips. That's right."

"Jethro!"

"Still in the bathroom, Duck."

Dr. Mallard had returned from the pharmacy with the pills and made his way back to Tony's apartment. He let himself inside and made his way towards the bathroom after getting confirmation as to where the two of them had gotten to.

"Any change?"

"He asked for the water on his own. I've only given him a little. Wanted to make sure it stayed down."

Ducky looked over to see a sleeping Tony and felt bad for what he was going to have to do.

"Anthony? Can you hear me dear boy?

Tony twitched a little, but didn't do anything more.

"DiNozzo, up!"

Tony jumped and nearly hit his head on the wall on his way up.

"Waz go'ng on?"

"Need you to take these and keep them down this time."

"If I promiz 'o later...sleep."

Tony's eyes started to close and his head nearly fell against the wall, again, but Gibbs caught him.

"Come on DiNozzo."

"Anthony, please. Your health is at risk. If you can't do this, then you'll have to go to the hospital. We all know how much you hate them, that's why we're trying to help you here."

"Here you go Duck. I'm gonna go clean up his room so he can get back to sleep after he takes the meds."

Ducky nodded and took Gibbs' place near Tony. Gibbs grabbed a few towels and set to work cleaning up with mess in Tony's room. He changed the sheets and comforter and was ready to help Ducky get Tony back to bed a few minutes later.

"Alright Jethro. Let's get the poor lad into bed. Hopefully this time he'll let the medicine work and it'll start the healing process."

Gibbs took Tony's left side and got him up to his feet before the two of them shuffled back into Tony's room. They allowed Tony to sleepily sit up on his bed for thirty minutes before allowing him to lay down. They wanted to make sure the medicine would actually stay down this time.

"It's about all I can do for him now Jethro. He'll have to do the rest of the fighting himself."

"I'll be here to cheer him on. Make sure he takes his meds."

"Alright then. Be sure to give him a bit of broth when he feels up to it. He should sleep most of the time. If his fever spikes, cool him down. If it gets too high, be sure to call me. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that. Shall we?"

"Right Duck. You have a good night. Thanks for coming."

"No problem at all. Keep me posted."

Gibbs nodded and turned his attention to Tony's apartment. He wasn't too familiar with Tony's place as they always stayed at his own home when Tony was hurt or sick. He shrugged and decided to take a look around after he cleaned up the bathroom. He knew Tony loved movies, he just couldn't imagine Tony with this large of a collection. He figured he'd have his favorites, but from the looks of it, every movie ever made was one of Tony's favorites. He sighed and took a seat on the couch and thought about what to make for dinner. Then he wondered if Tony even had food in his apartment. He quickly got up once more and moved towards the kitchen to see if Tony had anything edible. He sighed at the disappointment he saw. There was a six pack of beer. That was it. Shaking his head, he pulled out his phone and called Abby.

* * *

**Are you still with me? Thank you for reading down this far! More to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter's a bit shorter than the first two. I can only hope you're still with me. Disclaimer, summary, and warning can be found on the first chapter. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Abby showed up about an hour later with bags of food and goodies.

"Thanks Abs."

"No problem Gibbs. How's he doing? McGee told me how Tony wasn't sounding too good in the field and you calling just confirmed it."

"He's sleeping. Ducky says that's good for him. I wake him up to drink a little water. Other than that I just let him sleep. I'll have to wake him up in a little while to take his next dosage of meds. He'll probably need to eat something too. You get the soup I asked for? Ducky said he needed broth."

"Yep. I got enough stuff to last him and you the weekend."

"How much was it?"

"Don't worry about it. You can give it back to me for my birthday or something. I'm just glad I can help out."

Just as Abby was preparing to leave, she got a glance of Tony as he was shuffling his way into the bathroom.

"Oh...poor Tony. I better go. He might not like me seeing him like this."

Gibbs merely nodded and then gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Take care Abs. Enjoy your weekend."

"I'll try. Knowing Tony's sick like this though..."

Gibbs shook his head and closed the door behind her. He gave Tony a few more minutes in the bathroom before he was going to go check on him. He took that time to heat up one of the beef broth that Abby brought over. After two more minutes went by, Gibbs knocked on the bathroom door.

"Everything alright DiNozzo?"

Tony startled awake and looked around trying to remember where he was. Gibbs knocked again and Tony forced himself to focus.

"Fine 'oss."

He stood up and leaned against the wall a moment before turning to flush the toilet and then wash his hands. He could hardly keep his head up, let alone look at himself in the mirror. He dried his hands on the provided towel and opened the door.

"S'ry 'oss."

Tony made to move around Gibbs and head back to bed, but Gibbs had other ideas.

"It's almost time for your next dose of meds. You probably need to eat something too."

Tony allowed a slight whimper. He really just wanted to crawl back in bed and go to sleep, but figured his boss wouldn't let him do that just yet.

"Not... 'eally hungry 'oss. Sl'py"

As if to prove his point, Tony gave a large yawn and started to fall asleep right against the wall.

"Just a little soup and your medicine and you can go right back to sleep. Haven't I kept my promise so far?"

Tony actually took a minute to think about it and gave up after the third attempt found him falling against Gibbs to go to sleep.

"Come on DiNozzo. I've got it right over here."

Tony allowed Gibbs to lead him to where he needed to go. He yawned once more and looked down at the broth. He looked over at the spoon beside it for a moment, but shrugged a shoulder and picked up the bowl. Gibbs placed two of his pills beside him and Tony quickly took them. He managed half the bowl and put it back down.

"Sleep now?"

Gibbs smirked and nodded.

"Yeah DiNozzo. You can sleep."

Tony let out a relieved sigh and leaned against the counter top to sleep.

"I meant in your bed bonehead. Come on, just a little bit this way."

Tony knew it was too good to be true. As if Gibbs would just let him rest his eyes there a minute, but he had to figure, the faster he got where Gibbs wanted him to go, the fast he could actually get to sleep.

"There you go. Sweet dreams."

Tony's head hardly hit the pillow before he was out. Gibbs shook his head and left Tony to rest. He made himself as comfortable as he could on DiNozzo's couch and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**There you have it. Another chapter down. Another to go. You can do it! I thank those of you that are still reading. Let me know what you think. Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The final chapter. Another lengthy one. My apologizes once more. Disclaimer, etc. First chapter. On to the story!**

* * *

The next morning, Gibbs woke up and gathered himself before he stood up to take care of business. He left Tony long enough to retrieve his go back from behind the passengers seat in his car. He then made his way back into Tony's apartment and headed into the bathroom. He took an extra five seconds to see that Tony was still asleep. He took a quick shower, got coffee going, was surprised Tony had a stash of his coffee, and then heated up some soup for Tony and some bacon and eggs for himself. He got out Tony's medicine and left everything on the counter since all he needed was Tony.

"DiNozzo? Time to wake up. You need your next dose of meds."

Tony groaned and tried to force open his eyes, but he wasn't feeling well at all. If anything, he felt worse. He started coughing and rubbed his chest as it hurt. He hated the way he felt, but it wasn't too often that Gibbs was asking him for something. At least not outside of work.

"'oss?"

Tony coughed again and groaned.

"Come on Tony. Sit up for me."

Tony managed to sit up, but it only helped to cough a bit more. Gibbs realized he wasn't moving Tony from the bed . Tony started to prove Gibbs wrong when he slowly got to his feet, but he was right back down on his bum when he tried to put his weight on his feet. Gibbs frowned at this.

"Tony, what's the matter?"

"Don't feel good."

"You feel like you gonna be sick?"

"No. Hard to breathe. Chest...'urts."

Tony started coughing again and this time he had to spit. Gibbs quickly realized what was going on and got a trashcan in front of Tony.

"I think I need to call Ducky. You sound like you're getting worse."

Tony could only moan as he laid back on his bed. Gibbs made the call to Ducky and informed him of what happened.

"DiNozzo, do you need to hit the head?"

Tony was out. Gibbs tried shaking him, yelling at him, and anything else besides pouring cold water on him. Thankfully Ducky arrived at the front door and Gibbs ran to let him in.

"He's not waking up. I've tried everything except pour water on him Duck. What's going on?"

"Let me see the lad."

Gibbs stayed at the bedroom door while he watched Ducky try to rouse Tony.

"His fever has gone up. You gave him his medicine correct?"

"He had the two when you gave them. Then I gave him two more before we went to bed. I've got two waiting on him now. He woke up for a minute, but then he started coughing. I moved to call you and now we can't get him awake."

Ducky took his blood pressure and frowned at the readings.

"We need to get him to the hospital, post hast."

"What's going on Ducky?"

"I'll explain on the way."

Next things Gibbs knew, he had an unconscious DiNozzo and a worried Dr. Mallard in his charger. When they got to the hospital, a team of emergency care staff members were waiting for them, as Ducky had called ahead to state what they were bringing in. Dr. Brad Pitt (Not to be confused with the actor) was one of the doctors waiting.

"You sure know how to make my day Special Agent DiNozzo."

Gibbs wasn't sure how to take the sarcasm. At that moment all he knew was something was wrong with Tony and he didn't think jokes would help the situation right now. He also knew that Tony was in the best of hands so he felt he could let it slide.

"I'll keep you informed with what's going on, once I know what's going on. Unfortunately, I'm sure you know the drill Special Agent Gibbs. We'll take good care of your boy."

Gibbs nodded and Dr. Pitt turned his full attention to his patient. One of the nurses hung back and gave Gibbs the paper work he was going to have to fill out. Thankfully the hospital knew Tony by heart. Not sure that was a good thing, Gibbs turned his thoughts to the form in his hands. He sighed at the questions that he knew by heart. It really shouldn't be like this.

"Ducky I..."

Gibbs turned to see that Ducky wasn't with him. He frowned for a second and then figured Ducky had gone to see what information he could get from Tony's case. He thought about whether or not he should call Abby and the others, but he felt it best to be able to tell them what was wrong, than to have them ask him and he not be able to answer. He was pretty sure they were off enjoying their weekend anyway. He almost felt he could wait until Monday to tell them anything, but then again he was pretty sure they'd know something was up before then. They were all pretty close.

"Jethro?"

Gibbs had turned in the forms and was waiting for someone to tell him something about Tony. Thankfully Ducky arrived. He was about to demand he be allowed in to see Tony himself.

"What are we looking at Duck?"

Ducky sighed, removed his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose, and then replaced his glasses.

"It would seem our friend has developed pneumonia along with flu. Bradley is making sure the pneumonia doesn't spread while making sure he knocks out those flu symptoms. They're doing everything they can to help the boy. I think it best you get home and get some rest. I'm sure you'll want to be here later once Tony gets a room."

Gibbs frowned at that and looked at his watch.

"Geez, it's only 11am? I don't know if I can sleep right now, but I'll need to let the others know about Tony. I do want to stop by my house and get a few things. I don't know how long he'll be here, but I want to make sure that I'm here for him."

Ducky nodded and gently patted Gibbs' shoulder.

"Well, I can't do much for the lad here so I'll be on my way. Let me know if you need anything. I'll probably stop by tomorrow. Good day Jethro."

Gibbs watched as Ducky left and sighed. He'd at least wait to see what room they were moving Tony in before he'd go and take care of what he needed to do. It didn't take long for a nurse to walk into the waiting room in order to show Gibbs where Tony was to be staying.

"Thank you."

Gibbs went into the room and looked at Tony. He sighed as he took in all the plugs that were connected to some part of DiNozzo's body.

"We could have prevented this."

Gibbs took a little longer to watch Tony and make sure he was alright before he left.

"Freedom!"

Three weeks is how long Tony was in the hospital. His fever kept going up and down and for the longest the doctors thought they were missing something. It took an addition week for Ducky to feel that DiNozzo was up for light duty. During Tony's stay at the hospital, McGee, Ziva, and Abby visited him when they weren't working on a hot case. Thankfully only three had come up. One of them took longer than it probably should've, but they didn't have Tony to help them with it. Gibbs could only smile a little, when the team wasn't looking, at how the three of them were getting along now that Tony was back.

"Boss, I'm going crazy here! Please, give me something!"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Tony.

"Wait, I take that back. You might make me do something I'll regret."

"Let's hit the gym people."

"Aw man. I just got the ok to be off desk duty."

"It's what you get for getting sick in the first place Tony."

"Oh shut up McGoo."

"Let's just hope you haven't become a sorry bag of fries."

"Potatoes, Ziva. 'a sorry bag of potatoes'."

The four of them went down to the gym and noted it wasn't too crowded. Tony was a little happy about that. This way there weren't too many witnesses to his great fall when he was slaughtered by Gibbs.

"DiNozzo, with me."

"On it, Boss."

Tony got into the ring with Gibbs and took a couple breaths before he stood in the ready position. Gibbs merely looked at him for a bit before he motioned for Tony to attack him. Tony knew this was a bad idea. He just had to want something to do. He ran at Gibbs and threw his first punch. Gibbs easily dodged and swung his own counter at DiNozzo. Tony backed away and nearly fell back on the ropes. He moved around the ring and tried to hit Gibbs again. Gibbs merely dodged and took Tony down. Tony groaned and looked up at Gibbs for a moment.

"Welcome back DiNozzo."

"Good... to be... back... Boss."

Ziva and McGee snickered as they watched Tony get back to his feet.

"Looks like I've got work to do."

Tony sighed and readied himself again.

"Let's hope this Winter goes by fast. Once I get out of this season, Spring will be my time to shine."

"That right DiNozzo?"

Tony merely nodded as he dodged another punch headed towards him. He could only hope that Winter indeed went quickly, or he was worried he wasn't going to survive.

* * *

**Thank you so much if you stuck in there with me. I enjoyed writing the story. Perhaps a little too much. ^_^;; Leave me a review if you wish. Thanks again for reading. Until next time...**


End file.
